


In Love With A King

by Fluff_Lover69



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5 Year Anniversary, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou's Birthday, M/M, caringyama, dumb and dumber going on a date, i love them, idk why i made this, ik it’s late smh, salty French fry is as salty as ever, what’s with my tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluff_Lover69/pseuds/Fluff_Lover69
Summary: Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou have been together for five years. Each year prior, they attempt to out-do each other and this year is the tie breaker. Hinata is determined to win this year but unlike previous times, he has absolutely no idea what Kageyama has up his sleeve. Even so, he's sure he will win.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	In Love With A King

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is late but I needed to publish it... or rather wanted to— anyways happy birthday ily Hinata (so does Kageyama)

Hinata thinks for a bit while swirling on the stool before pushing his chair in. "Hiking? Sounds fun!" 

"Ew, the outdoors? Sounds lame."

"I didn't ask you, Tsukishima." Kageyama barks, flipping him off all the while.

"Don't be rude, Kageyama!" Yamaguchi cuts in.

"It's fine, Tadashi. Do you want to go hiking though?"

"If you don't want to, no."

At the moment, Tobio was offering to go hiking for the other's birthday, and their 5 year anniversary. They were having a small meetup that they occasionally arranged to catch up. Considering both pairs were on break at the moment, it was expected that they'd take the time to all come out today.

"Tobio, do you know when we can go?" Shouyou asked, shoving his phone in his back pocket.

"Well, I already had a plan, dumbass."

"Seriously? Then let's go. Also, do you mind? For one day of the year, don't call me a dumbass!"

"That's christmas, dumbass."

The older only pouted in response before flickering his eyes across the room to make sure no one else was looking. After he was sure he wouldn't embarrass himself in public, he stuck out his tongue in retaliation.

5 Years certainly was worth celebrating. 5 years worth of jokes, small teasing, making out in weird places, vacationing, playing volleyball, and being lovers. 5 years worth of them being them, together.

And it all started on this day, on the year of 2019.

It was on this exact day a few years prior, that Kageyama Tobio confessed, it was on this exact day that Hinata Shouyou accepted his feelings, it was on this exact day that they became each other's entire worlds.

It was on this exact day, every year without fail, those two idiots would compete on who gave the bigger surprise. The score was 2-2 and this year would prove to be the major tie breaker. What Kageyama had in mind, Hinata didn't know. All he knew was that it would've been even better than the last two years combined.

"Bakageyma, I am not losing today. I have a surprise that'll knock the socks off of you!"

"If that much is true, then your ass is dead tonight. Literally."

"Hey, what the fuck did we say about sex talk!?" Tsukishima intervened.

"None of it when Yams is here..." The two responded in unison.

"Tsukki, it's fine!"

"Shut up."

"Sorry, Tsukki."

Funny enough, those two also had an anniversary coming up. After witnessing the courage Kageyama had and seeing him end up with Hinata as a result, Yamaguchi decided to tell his best friend just how infatuated he was with him.

Does he regret doing so?

Absolutely not.

Tsukki's behavior around the shorter did change drastically though. He became a little more protective of Tadashi and aware of any girls who decided it was okay to flirt with him. It flustered the boy of course but he had grown accustomed to it over the years. 

"Hey idiot." Tobio called out.

To make matters worse, the shortest turned his head in response. 

"The fact that you turned to Kageyama after he said idiot tells me everything I need to know." Jokes Kei.

"Tsukki, cut it out. That isn't nice."

"Tadashi," Hinata warned, "you should leave him while you still can."

"Your majesty, you should leave this midget while you still can before you begin to rub off his stupidity."

"Pft—"

"Kageyama! He just insulted me and you're gonna laugh?! You're supposed to protect me..." The oldest whined.

"I know you can handle things yourself. I'm not an idiot."

"You are, but you're my idiot."

"Ugh," Kei gagged, "affection. Disgusting."

"Tsukki, I'm hungry."

"Okay, lets go get some meat buns. How ever many you want, alright?"

"Ew, affection. Disgusting." Kageyama mocked, smirking.

"Shut up, King."

"Hey, Yamaguchi! Wanna come hiking with us?"

"Only if Tsukki wants to go." He responded, respectfully answering.

"Around bugs? Ew, no way."

"Whatever, I guess. We'll just have to look at the meteor shower alone I suppose."

"M-Meteor shower?" Tsukki stuttered.

"Yep. Too bad—"

"Wait!" He barked, giving in to his fascination with astronomy. "That was evil, you little dwarf."

"Whatever, Dino."

"Then it's settled! I'll go get changed with Tsukki and you guys can go ahead and meet up at the spot. We'll get there as soon as we can."

"Sure! Try not to get sidetracked, and by that I mean immediately crash on the couch and make out."

"No promises." Kei smirked, slapping his lover's ass on the way out.

"Tsu-Tsukki!"

The two others rolled their eyes in annoyance, staring at each other for a brief moment before Kageyama decided it was time to go.

"You don't actually think they'll make out on the couch and forget about us, do you?" Tobio whispers as they walk back to the car.

"Why? Is that a problem? We do it all the time!"

"Idiot. I just don't want to end up waiting an hour for nothing, y'know?"

"Ooh, got something up your sleeve now don't you?"

"Maybe. Do you want to drive or should I?"

"You seemed tired today so I think I'll drive. Wouldn't want us dying on our anniversary now, would we?"

"..Dumbass. Just drive."

***

The drive was quiet but a little exciting. Besides the robotic voice emanating from Hinata's phone that was guiding him, it was peaceful. Every now and then, he'd bounce, out of anticipation. After all, he never did like driving. Too much staying still, plus he always had the urge to press on the gas pedal far more than what was needed. Seeing the grassy terrain around him did help, though. There weren't many cars on the road but it didn't really bother Hinata. 

Soon enough, they were brought to an old field with a rather small mountain looming over. Big enough to classify as one, but small enough to reach in less than a day. Fortunately. It didn't take too long for another car to pull up, much to the idiot's relief. Hinata was sure he'd be able to calm down but when Yamaguchi stepped out, Shouyou could barely contain his excitement. It was just the four of them, one gigantic ass hill, and the beating setting sun. 

"A beautiful sunny day for my sunny sunshine." Kageyama beamed, letting his hands roam his pockets.

"That's cheesy." Hinata responds.

"Shut it, I'm trying."

The group laughed at Kageyama's failed efforts but eventually, Tsukki agreed to finally get out of the car and they began embarking out onto the landform. The hill was practically child's play, nothing too serious but not easy enough to be boring.

Eventually, Tsukishima found the perfect place to mount his telescope. Yamaguchi decided to stay along with him and watch the night sky beside the other. Kageyama and Hinata both understood and continued on. Despite being so excited beforehand, Shouyou began to grow exhausted. As they progressed, the hill got steeper and steeper and he didn't know how much more he could take. As a result, while being as polite as possible, he asked a somewhat short question.

"Are we there yet?" Questioned Hinata.

"Close."

"When Tobio?" He attempts once more.

"Don't worry, we're almost there."

"When are we going to get there?"

"Just wait, damn."

"Where are we even going?! Tobio?"

"Look, I know it's taking a while and your patience is wearing thin but please just trust me." Kageyama assures, never taking a second to face Hinata.

"Fine."

Stomachs began to growl and for a second, Hinata felt like screaming and dropping to his knees. Sitting in a car for so long has weakened him and of all times, he just happened to be hiking such a steep hill. He could even hear the setter in front of him panting, could even see the faltering movements in his steps.

Until he stopped.

It was safe to say it startled the shorter but what made him even more shocked was when the younger immediately turned around, pacing toward his direction.

This wasn't good. Kageyama was speeding forward with the most annoyed look on his face and Hinata could tell for a fact something was about to happen. It was no surprise the boy attempted to negotiate a peaceful resolution right away.

"U-Uh, I'm sorry! I'll stop whining so don't—"

Fortunately, his worries melted away when a pair of lips met his own. It took a brief moment for him to realize what was happening but eventually, he relaxed into the exchange, completely swayed from the younger's charm. It had been so long since he'd felt those soft (somewhat chapped by now) lips across his own and for fucks sake, he'd be lying if he said he didn't feel so satisfied right now. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end but, this particular incident lasted just long enough for Hinata to regain his strength.

"I'm sorry. I know this is taking forever and you're tired but I really really wanted to show you this place." Kageyama said, gently taking Shouyou's hands in his. "We're almost there, I promise."

The gentle whispering was enough to convince Hinata but added with his lulling assurance, it was to the point where the boy would follow him to the ends of the earth.

"It's okay. I know you don't mean any harm. I'm willing to wait for it if you wanna go that badly. Then I can give you my surprise."

"Thanks, Shouyou."

'Damn it, if he wasn't so damn considerate with me, I'd have left by now. Stupid Calmyama.'

Ignoring the sharp pain in his legs wasn't that hard anymore, but you don't stop one stressing event unless you're encountered by another.

'Wuh-What's with all the dead flowers?'

Surrounding the pair were old stones and wilting white roses. And if that wasn't enough, Hinata couldn't help but feel spooked whenever he heard the slightest creak. 

'Bakageyama isn't going to kill me, is he?'

As eerie as it was, the spiker couldn't help but feel annoyed at the foolish grin his boyfriend had on his face. Perhaps he truly was trying to kill him. Though, he began to clear those doubts away considering negative thoughts would only bring him down.

Answering a simple question wouldn't be that hard for Kageyama this time. Right?

"Kageyama? What's with the, um, lilies?" He attempted to ask. "The dead ones we passed."

"Hm? Oh, it'll all make sense when we get there. Just a bit more time."

"Okay."

'Well that solved nothing.'

And it only got creepier. Decaying flowers were scattered throughout the terrain and it scared the spiker. His Instincts were telling him everything was going to be okay but his common sense, which is probably close to -2000, was screaming:

'HE'S TRYING TO KILL YOU.'

Paranoia wasn't something Hinata was familiar with so he didn't have any idea what to call this unsettling feeling so he decided on his gut. The possibility that Kageyama was trying to kill him wouldn't necessarily be small but the thought in itself was absolutely ridiculous.

His conscious was thinking up all these impossible theories but he just couldn't push them away, or deny them for that fact. It was scary. He was probably going to be okay and it'd turn out to be a beautiful sight Kageyama wanted him to see but it wouldn't be totally out of the question. Tobio's done some pretty crazy shit before, how hard could killing Hinata be?

Correct Answer: Extremely hard.

Shouyou had developed a full proof plan in an event that it did turn out to be the case.

Hopping away. Yes, it was perfect. He figured it was a self defense measure he had to take.

"Oi, you idiot, we're here."

Impossible. They couldn't be. Practically no change. Yeah, they were on the top of the mountain. Yeah, they could see the surface of the ground from there. Yeah, they had a good place to sight see, but what the fuck? Just grass. A plain field with practically nothing else but trees surrounding it. Nothing else except for a box.

"Go ahead, keep going."

"..Sure."

He was hesitant, you could clearly see it in his steps, but after his third step, he noticed.

At first glance, you wouldn't see much difference but instantly, Hinata was able to catch the brief moment of glowing. In an instant, hundreds of fireflies dispersed, flying away from the grass to display something similar to a light show. It was beautiful but underwhelming compared to last year's present from Kageyama. He knew for a fact it didn't stop there, however.

"Keep going."

The shorter continued to take his time walking, watching the small lights soar into the sky. The scenery immediately shifted, becoming serene as soon as the tiny bugs retracted from the grass and Shouyou began to feel himself lose all previous doubts he had about his significant lover. 

"It's beautiful, Tobio." He whispered, quieting his voice in fear of disrupting the perfect mood they had going. "It's beautiful."

A night like this where the moon was half full, not quite as beautiful as a full one but just as mysterious. Hinata felt this was another sweet memory he'd for sure remember when he'd be at the brink of death, by Kageyama's side.

"Isn't it? C'mon, I need to show you something." 

"Eh?"

The setter wasted no time, jogging forward and taking the elder's hand. Hinata let go of course, (which became a habit of his lately), and took a hold of his husband's arm while moving by his side.

With a sneaky grin on his face, Shouyou pressed a small kiss on the taller's own cheek. Tobio responded with a quick peck of his own, hungry eyes staring down at the other. It only continued to feed his ego even more.

They stopped at the box, both kneeling at the sight.

"So, what's inside?" Shouyou asked.

"You'll see." Kageyama responded, his lips curving into a smirk. 

Inside was a swollen, deflated volleyball with a smudged name on it. Accompanied with it was a small Jersey and completely worn out sneakers. A few candles were nearly burned out but with no flame. As if it couldn't get weirder, on the top of the box laid a small taped together picture.

One with a small boy and his grandfather, hand in hand as they showcased a trophy and volleyball with a great deal of pride.

The boy sort of resembled Kageyama.

Speaking of the setter, Hinata grew concerned, but when he looked to the side, he was only met with a nostalgic young man who looked to be at the verge of tears.

"Tobio?" It came off more as a statement than a question but Hinata made sure he was as gentle as possible when asking. 

"I'm fine. Trust me, I'm fine." He coughed out a sob before continuing. "Let's begin."

"Eh?"

"Grandpa, this is Hinata."

"Eh?!" Hinata's eyes blew wide. "W-Wait! That's your grandpa? Oh shit— Why here?! What about his resting place?"

"Wow. Excuse us, he's an idiot." Kageyama assures, slightly laughing at Hinata's stupidity. "Why did you think there were dead flowers everywhere? What about the broken stones? You idiot! This is an old graveyard."

"W-What?—"

"Jeez, Shouyou. Seriously?"

"I-I didn't know..." He reasoned, "you should've told me!"

"Well I didn't think you were that much of a dumbass that you didn't know how to use common sense!"

"Tobio, you're an idiot too!"

"Shut up, dumbass!"

Endless bickering began between the two but by the end of it, both of them were centimeters apart, giggling at their misdemeanor.

"Sorry, I thought this would be so much more romantic. I didn't mean to ruin your birthday." Tobio apologized.

"Well, that's okay. It's like 1 am anyways so it doesn't count anymore I guess, ha! I won this year."

"Nuh uh, you didn't even show me your gift. At least I brought you somewhere!"

"How about this! Restart. Today is officially my birthday because I said so and our anniversary is also officially extended by three hours! How about it? Forget all the stuff about yesterday. It's all here and now."

"So does the firefly thing count?—"

"F-Fine. Sure."

"I'm in the lead then."

"Not for long." Hinata giggles, pulling two pieces of paper out of his pocket. "Ta-da! I know you've been crying over the fact you can't make it to that game you wanted to go to because they were sold out. Well, no matter! Kozume pulled some favors for me and he was able to get his hands on some!"

"S-Shouyou..." The setter stuttered, watery eyed. "You didn't have to... I... Thank you so much."

He pulled the older into a hug, squishing him for a few seconds before pushing him away.

"W-whatever. Big deal. T-They're tickets." He attempted to cover up. 

"TeeHee. Beat that."

"Okay, but wait. I want you to meet my grandfather, Kazuyo Kageyama."

"N-Nice to meet you, sir!" Hinata shouts, bowing immediately. "I'm Hinata Shouyou! I'm currently d-dating your son and I'm also a fellow volleyball player! I admire your work and your son."

"You don't have to be nervous, he isn't going to pop out of the ground."

"You never know, Tobio. In the shows, zombies always pop out when you least expect it." Hinata reasons, readying himself for battle. 

"..Again, sorry. He's an idiot."

Kageyama flashed an alluring smile before bowing down to pay his respects and pray for his grandfather. To Hinata, he didn't seem like the type to do that kind of thing so of course he was surprised. Nonetheless, he joined in.

"Um, hi. I don't really know how to pray for others...I haven't really had a reason to, but if you mean a lot to Tobio, then I'm willing to try!" Shouyou declared, eyes glinting in remembrance. "Tobio has mentioned you once. He said you practically raised him and I thank you for that."

"He's a wonderful young man, not exactly the smartest person in the world, or smart at all for that matter— but that isn't the point!" He takes a glance at Tobio before he breaks into tears. "I may not know you much but you must be ah-amazing. To raise such an awesome human being must've been so cool and I'm so so glad I met your son. I don't think I would've made it this far without him. I hope you're doing well in the afterlife and are filled with eternal happiness. Thank you, and Amen."

He flushed. Hinata wasn't expecting that sudden outburst to come out of his mouth and he couldn't bear to look at Kageyama's face. Surprising enough, he didn't look confused or embarrassed. He only smiled, eyes filled with something that resembled gratitude. The moment was silent but could've meant a thousand words. 

Pale fingers curved around tan ones while the two owners gazed into each other's eyes, never quite getting tired of how the light reflects the colors. 

'How beautiful.' They both thought, content expressions describing just how satisfied they felt at the moment. The way Kageyama's hand intertwined with Hinata's own, meshing perfectly, like they were made for each other.

"Hinata, _I love you._ I love you so much. Too much, even. It hurts sometimes but it's a good hurt. One I can't even begin to describe." Tobio's free hand wiggles away from its previous position, bringing itself to Hinata's cheek as he lets out a wet laugh. "It's like... a gwah feeling. Every happy memory I have is always with you and whenever I think about them, it's like handing a quick set that you nail every time. I know there are times when we're not at our best but... I hope you know I'm willing to do everything and anything for you."

Shouyou can't explain the swirling feeling inside his stomach and immediately complies when his boyfriend tells him to stand up.

At first, he doesn't comprehend as to why he'd ask that. Why would he need to stand up? At least, that was the question on his mind before Kageyama got on one knee.

"Even if it's chasing after you for years." He continues.

"Tobio..."

"Even if it means going to that nasty food place to meet up with Yamaguchi and that loser."

"W-What are yuh-you doing?!" Shouyou suddenly can't stop crying.

"Even if it means separating for another few years for your sake so we can go head to head."

"Y-You're such an idiot."

"Even if it means traveling to the ends of the world with you. I'll do anything, but I want to ask something in return." Tobio grins, crescent like eyes shining. "Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Do you even need to ask?!" Hinata says, laughing while having his tears spill all over. He thinks it couldn't get any better until he sees Tobio pull out a small box. When he opened it, inside lay a golden ring that sparkled in the moonlight. Diamonds were engraved into the mineral and Shouyou was sure he'd never seen something so expensive in his life. Then his heart stops when he remembers it's for him. "I'm going to ruin it."

"Then I'll buy you another one."

"Why me? I'm a dumbass, I'm incompetent, I'm s-so damn emotional all the fucking t-time and I just— I don't deserve you."

Arms snuck their way around Hinata's waist, wrapping themselves to deliver a well-deserved embrace.

"You've got it backwards. I don't deserve you."

Lips pressed against each other, moving in sync to deliver a feeling so good, it was paralyzing. Even with his tear stained face, Shouyou somehow managed to let out a few snickers into the exchange. Then, the same arms around his torso lifted him up, causing the victim to break out into bits of laughter.

"S-Stop! Kageyama! Gaha— Stop! You're tickling me!"

"You're such an adorable dumbass."

"You're so rude. Making me cry on my birthday and our anniversary. Learn some manners." Hinata pouts, burying his head into the setter's neck. "It's not fair."

"Do I win this year?"

"You fucking proposed. I think you did a little more than win."

"Well, you did say yes. Wait, did you?"

"Of course!" Barked Hinata. "Damn, you're stupider than I am."

Once again, the two laughed at each other's idiocy, meeting the other's lips in the end all over again. Only this time, it lasted a little longer. Eventually, they became so engrossed into their own little bubble, they could barely notice the meteor shower occurring behind them.

"Happy birthday and happy anniversary. Damn, I'm in love with an idiot."

"Oh yeah? Well I'm in love with a King."


End file.
